Peligrosa Obsesión
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Por que los caprichos son mas duraderos que el amor eterno. ¿Que hará Yuriy para salir de esta? Alguien le acosa. Pero. ¿Quien? -Tortura, rape, angust- !No menores! ADVERTIDOS. PARA TI GABZ!


**Serie:**Beyblade

**Categoría:**Romance, Angust, Rape. Tortura. Muerte.

**Disclaimers:**Beyblade no es mío tan solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenerme escribiendo y para entretener al público tan amable que lee mis locuras.

_**Todo para ti. GabZ!**_

▪◊▪ **PзŁīgяosα Õbsέsϊóи ▪◊▪**

◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦**  
**

El fuerte sonido de una alarma hizo eco en la gran habitación, recordando de este modo a su dueño que era momento de despertar puesto que tenía obligaciones que cubrir. Y como ya era su costumbre, sacó la mano de la cama, estirándola hasta alcanzar su objetivo, apagando con un golpe el reloj que hacía tanto ruido.

–– Apenas son las 5:30 a.m. – mencionó en voz alta. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y estiró sus brazos, giró un par de veces la cabeza, relajando así los músculos del cuello y partes circunvecinas.

Su rutina diaria le exigía ir a la cocina y prepararse un café, aunque esta ocasión algo había funcionado mal con el estúpido despertador y había sonado casi una hora antes.

–– Demonios. – expresó mientras caminaba en dirección a la pequeña cocina de su departamento, una mano sacudía sus rojos cabellos y la otra permanecía sobre su costado izquierdo.

La falta de luz a través de la ventana le indicaba que el reloj estaba en lo correcto, no había error alguno, aún era demasiado temprano para despertar, pero algo loco le pasó al aparatejo, no había otra explicación.

Pasó por la estrecha sala, notando como cerca de la puerta se hallaba un papel al parecer doblado. Ignoró el hecho y siguió de largo hasta la cocina donde se preparó un café bien cargado.

La taza aún humeante permanecía entre sus manos cuando se dejó caer sobre el sillón, subiendo casi de inmediato los pies sobre la mesita de centro, tomando el control remoto del televisor prendió el aparato, el canal de las noticias era el único con una programación que no fueran comerciales aburridos.

Una información a su parecer irrelevante, ya que era cosa de todos los días lo que decían, estuvo un rato en el mismo lugar, perdiendo el tiempo nada más hasta que terminó su delicioso y caliente café. Fue cuando decidió que era momento de meterse a bañar.

El vapor ahora no solo golpeaba su rostro, sino que se esparcía por toda la habitación que representaba el cuarto de baño, no era muy amplia pero suficientemente espaciosa. Tallaba su cuerpo tranquilo de saber que tenía tiempo de más, eran las seis de la mañana en punto y acostumbraba levantarse media hora mas tarde a esa.

Justo terminaba de enjuagarse, cerró la llave de agua y escuchó como una puerta era cerrada, claramente identificó dicho sonido con la de salida. Jaló una pequeña toalla y la envolvió torpemente en su cadera, solo tapando lo necesario mientras se detenía por la pared e intentaba correr ya que el rastro de agua que iba dejando le hacía perder ligeramente el equilibrio.

Revisó cada rincón notando como no había nadie, pero algo sobre su mesa le indicaba lo contrario. Alguien había estado ahí.

Caminó lento y silencioso por si acaso aún permanecía dicha persona escondida en algún sitio, pero no, efectivamente no había nadie en su casa a excepción de él. Tomó la rosa negra que depositada se hallaba en medio de la mesa, estaba teñida, originalmente era una rosa roja, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que ante cualquier ojo demostraba.

–– Quien diablos entró y dejó esto. – dijo apretando el tallo en su mano, entrecerró sus ojos y decidió no prestar demasiada atención. – Seguro fue la estúpida chica de los departamentos. – pensó tirando la flor al cesto de la basura.

Rato después ya estaba listo para irse al trabajo, por el desayuno ni se preocupaba ya que solía comer algo en el trabajo, o en ocasiones, no era necesario. Mientras se terminaba de arreglar la camisa se dirigía a la puerta, no supo ni como rayos se le había pasado tanto el tiempo y ahora faltaba poco para la hora de su entrada, lo cual decía que si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde y esa no era una opción.

Salió del elevador ya en el primer piso, puesto que su departamento estaba en el quinto.

–– Si seré… – dejó el auto insulto a medias recordando el olvido de las llaves de su oficina, volvió a apretar el botón del elevador, pero este no bajaba, parecía ir para arriba y tardaría, así que decidió correr por las escaleras. Subía de dos en dos, hasta que llegó a su departamento, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y torpemente introdujo la indicada en el cerrojo. – Día de la fregada. – se dijo entrando a prisa.

Lo primero que su vista divisó le hizo parar en seco a solo dos pasos de la entrada, sus ojos se abrieron de más para luego tomar una actitud de precaución.

–– ¡Quien rayos anda ahí! – fue su grito, tomó la rosa negra que estaba justo en la mesita que fungía como centro en su mini sala y recorrió la casa abriendo las puertas de golpe, cada rincón fue explorado por su vista y de nuevo, no había nadie.

El tallo doblado de dicha rosa le dejaba ver que era la misma que hacía minutos atrás había tirado, sus pasos presurosos le llevaron al bote donde se suponía debería estar la otra, y tal como lo pensó, no estaba.

–– Estúpida. – manifestó con coraje. – Hoy mismo cambio la chapa. – y ante dicha decisión volvió a tirar la rosa a la basura, pero al salir a la sala se fijó en algo que no había notado en un principio. – ¿Una nota? – fue en ese momento que el papel tirado bajo la puerta, le volvió a la mente como de ráfaga.

Lo tomó a prisa y solo decía.

"_Apresúrate mi amor que llegas tarde al trabajo, a pesar que puse tu alarma más temprano" _

Dichas palabras le exaltaron un poco.

–– Niñita estúpida. – dijo estando seguro que se trataba de aquella chica.

Llegó de mal humor al trabajo, el comienzo de su día no pintaba nada interesante, estaba de más decir que el ponerse de pie tan temprano influía en su estado anímico, y ya como bonus, agregándole el percance con esa chica, que a su parecer era una ilusa si creía que con una cursi y estúpida rosa iba a conquistarle.

Había visto unas cuantas veces a la chica esa, como cuando le pagó la renta en ausencia del padre quien normalmente les cobraba a todos, o alguna que otra ocasión que se llegaran a topar en el elevador, la vio mirarle, sonrojarse cuando él la miraba, era sencillamente patética, y jamás hasta ese día le había puesto la suficiente atención como para decir o recordar el color de ojos, o si quiera de su cabello. Pero después de esto, se cuidaría de esa _loca. _

–– ¿Tienes listo el informe de la reunión pasada? – preguntó un chico entrando sin previo aviso a su oficina.

–– Se toca antes de entrar. – reclamó serio al peliazul que apenas entraba. – Y si, lo tengo listo, en unos minutos te lo llevo, me falta imprimirlo. – aseguró para que el otro se fuera, su presencia le ponía de nervios y no estaba de ánimos para eso.

–– No llevo prisa, puedo esperar. Y si toqué, que anduvieras en otro mundo no es mi culpa. – la estoica y segura presencia del chico de fuertes ojos rojos le despertó sus nervios.

–– Justo lo que me faltaba. – dijo al notar que el otro se medio sentaba en la esquina de su escritorio, apenas subió una pierna y recargó su antebrazo en la misma, su mirada fija en las acciones del pelirrojo. Poniéndole aún más nervioso si eso era posible.

–– ¿Qué sucede?. Oh ya veo, no funciona la impresora. – expresó cuando un mensaje por parte de la computadora avisaba que no estaba disponible o que no respondía la conexión con la impresora.

Yuriy estaba tan fuera de sí, que apenas cuando su compañero lo mencionó, fue que se dio cuenta.

–– Maldito día de mierda. – murmuró presionando el botón de aceptar en dicha ventana de diálogo. –Vas a tener que imprimirlo tú, Kai. – dijo abriendo un cajón para sacar una memoria portátil bien conocidas como USB. Se agachó un poco para colocarla en el puerto que tenía la pc. Cuando se levantó chocó con el cuerpo de Kai, quien se había estirado y ahora se hallaba moviendo el Mouse, enviando dicho documento a la memoria. – Yo también se hacerlo. – habló enojado apartando de una manotazo la mano de Kai quien solo sonrió de lado sin decir nada. – Ahí tienes. Ve a imprimirlo y déjame trabajar. – pidió, aunque más bien había sonado como una orden.

–– Que humor rojo. – dijo al ponerse de pie, caminó lento pero sabiendo que tenía la atención del pelirrojo. –Te veo para el desayuno, pasa por mí a la oficina. – y luego de aquella clase de orden, se retiro sin esperar respuesta alguna de Yuriy.

Tres horas exactas pasaron después de dicho incidente, salió cerrando con llave su oficina, ya que contenía importantes documentos en ella, valiosos y clasificados como confidenciales, así que no estaban a la mano de cualquiera.

Y tal como el otro se lo pidió –_a su manera_– pasó por él. Tocó la puerta una vez y no esperando a una contestación pasó encontrando sola la oficina.

–– Es un imbécil. – mencionó girando para salir, cuando la puerta siendo cerrada antes que pusiera si quiera un pie fuera le sorprendió. Los rojos ojos de Kai le miraron de manera tan profunda que casi tragaba saliva ruidosamente por la sensación de resequedad en su garganta.

–– Es. Hora. Del. De. Desayunar. – respondió tan mecánicamente como un robot lo hubiera hecho.

Kai sonrió tan malditamente sexy y coqueto que si no fuera por la personalidad de Yuriy, hubiera sonreído como niña de secundaria, bobamente enamorada. El bicolor se acomodó tras Yuriy quien seguía de frente a la puerta, pasó la mano rozando intencional la cintura del chico, tomando la perilla de la puerta y apenas abriendo una rendija, Yuriy por instinto a no ser golpeado con la puerta se hizo hacia atrás chocando con el cuerpo tras el suyo.

–– Cuidado. Vamos a desayunar. – agregó en tono sugestivo justo sobre el oído ajeno.

Yuriy salió casi corriendo de dicha oficina una vez abierta la puerta. El cálido aliento sobre su piel le ocasionó una fuerte sacudida a su interior, además de un escalofrío proveniente desde la punta del pie hasta la parte más escondida en su cuerpo.

La media hora que les otorgaban para el desayuno terminó y ambos chicos volvían de la cafetería que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio.

–– Paso por ti para comer. – avisó Kai a su muy particular modo de pedir las cosas. Yuriy frunció el ceño y bufó fingiendo molestia ante la forma que tenía el otro para solicitar algo, pero en ningún momento negó el hecho.

Sacó las llaves de su oficina y apenas abría cuando la secretaria se ponía de pie y le hablaba.

–– Señor, vinieron a buscarlo para dejarle esto. Dijeron que era de urgencia. – declaró entregándole un sobre amarillo. Yuriy lo tomó un tanto extrañado pero no dijo nada, solo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y entró a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras su llegada.

Iba entretenido en abrir dicho sobre, sacando el contenido que por segunda ocasión en el día le había puesto los nervios de punta.

–– Que…– no fue capaz de proseguir con su frase puesto que al ver su escritorio repleto de pétalos negros y todas sus pertenencias en el suelo, le dejó mudo.

Dicha escena le helo la sangre, no supo si enojarse, asustarse, o ambas cosas. Salió con la mirada del mismo demonio reflejada en sus pupilas, la chica que le ayudaba como secretaria supo que se avecinaba una fuerte reprimenda. ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabría.

–– ¡¿Quién demonios entro a mi oficina en mi ausencia?! – se exaltó aún con el sobre en su mano. La chica asustada negó con la cabeza sin responder de manera verbal. – Te estoy preguntando, ¿No que? – cuestionó viendo la negativa de la chica.

–– No señor, nadie entró, usted sabe que nadie más tiene la llave. – la nerviosa chica contestó con voz audible y mirada asustadiza.

El pelirrojo entendió que la chica no había sido, y que tampoco sabía nada. Suspiró pasando la mano por su rostro y volviendo a meterse en su oficina dejó el sobre en el escritorio, el cual tenía una foto tamaño carta de él mismo y Kai juntos hacía un par de minutos en la cafetería.

Tiró los pétalos a la basura y comenzó a acomodar sus documentos, revisando que no faltara nada, notando como en realidad, no se había llevado nada. Se desplomó sobre la silla y restregó su rostro entre sus manos, tomando luego la fotografía.

–– No cabe duda, es de hoy. – dijo seguro al ver como ambos llevaban la misma ropa, ya que en realidad tenía la última semana saliendo a desayunar y comer con Kai, aprendiendo a conocerlo puesto que era un chico recién llegado de Japón a esa empresa. Ya trabajaba ahí, pero en el otro país. – Esto ya no me parece gracioso. – mencionó tirando igualmente la foto al cesto de la basura.

Ambos brazos se recargaron sobre el escritorio, reposando su rostro entre las manos hasta deslizarlas por entre su cabello. Esto era desesperante, no parecía peligroso, si era la chica, bastaba con darle una buena reprimenda, un buen susto sería más que suficiente.

–– Esto es molesto. – se dijo ignorando la extraña sensación y decidiendo seguir con su trabajo. A fin de cuentas tenía mucho por hacer.

La tarde la pasó amena con Kai, quien se empeñaba en coquetearle, varias ocasiones le tomó la mano, y lo que más le sorprendía a Yuriy era como se las ingeniaba para siempre tener el pretexto perfecto para que no se vea tan obvio, notando como le coquetea cínicamente pero a la misma vez un tanto discreto, tan fácil como un seductor de los buenos.

Aunque su apariencia seria, tan propia, no le diera ese aspecto, con él, así se portaba siempre.

Era la hora de irse de todos, su secretaria se había despedido minutos antes y él apenas apagaba su computadora para retirarse, metió todo papel importante en un cajón con llave de su escritorio.

Tocaron la puerta de su oficina, alertándole enseguida de otra presencia.

–– Pensé que todos se habían ido ya. – dijo apenas audible para si mismo. La puerta se abrió lentamente y él tomó el abrecartas que estaba sobre el ya mencionado mueble de gruesa madera.

–– Tan trabajador como siempre. – la gruesa voz casi lo hace suspirar aliviado.

–– Creí que te habías ido ya, Kai. – espetó dejando discretamente el objeto que tomó por inercia. Ni siquiera supo en que momento sus nervios le habían traicionado como para ponerse tan paranoico y tomar un abrecartas. "Tonterías, hoy mismo cambio las cerraduras y hablo con esa niña estúpida."

–– Te esperaba para acompañarte a tu casa. – y una vez más ahí estaba Kai, acercándose con ese paso tan tranquilo y firme que poseía, el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerle, le bastaba para haberse dado cuenta de lo seguro de sí que era el bicolor. Seguridad que transpiraba por cada poro, dejando a muchas boquiabiertas, todas en la oficina hablaban de él desde que llegó. Muchos eran los murmullos al ver a ambos pasar, algunos suspiros descarados y nunca faltaban las habladurías sobre ambos.

–– No tengo tiempo, ocupo cambiar las cerraduras de mi casa y resolver ciertos asuntos. – dijo restándole importancia.

–– ¿Cambiar cerraduras?. Pues que te están acosando, o que… – rió divertido ante la idea.

Yuriy subió la vista chocándola con la roja de Kai, quien entrecerró los ojos no entendiendo la situación, mucho menos la mirada que le dirigía el otro, aquella confundida y hasta sorprendida expresión jamás vista en el pelirrojo, o al menos él no la había visto con anterioridad.

–– ¿En verdad te están acosando Yuriy? – preguntó en una seria expresión.

–– Ideas estúpidas que se te ocurren. Vamos se hace tarde. – empujó al otro a salir de la oficina para cerrarla. – Te veo mañana. – se apresuró a decir para luego perderse de la vista de Kai.

–– ¿Acosado, eh? – una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, apenas una mueca de lado que pretendía serlo.

Los pasos de Yuriy le llevaron hasta el enorme edificio de departamentos, iba acompañado por un hombre ya mayor y regordete que le seguía, llevaba en manos una caja de herramientas.

–– Aquí mismo. – abrió la puerta de su casa la cual tenía dos cerraduras. Ambas listas para ser removidas y cambiadas. El hombre sacó las mismas del paquete, ya que personalmente Yuriy se encargo de comprarlas para no tener ninguna duda.

Pasaron minutos, Yuriy entró a la cocina y esta vez no había nada, ni en la sala, así que al menos no había vuelto a su casa.

–– Talvez ya se cansó. – se dijo en voz alta, olvidando la presencia ajena.

–– Para nada joven, es muy sencillo, en un par de minutos termino el trabajo.– aclaró el hombre, el pelirrojo quiso rodar los ojos al notar como habló y no pensó. – Listo. – declaró. Yuriy le pagó lo acordado y guardó ambas llaves en su bolsa. Cada cerradura tenía una de repuesto así que las guardaría en un cajón junto a su cama, esta vez nadie además de él mismo, tendría copias.

Una vez guardó el par de llaves de repuesto dentro de una pequeña caja, la metió al cajón y decidió que era momento de ir con el dueño de todo eso. Y con la posible culpable de su inquietud.

–– Señor Vladimir. – saludó al dueño de los departamentos, quien tenía todo el primer piso como su casa.

–– ¿Sucede algo Joven Ivanov? – cuestionó confundido el hombre de intensos ojos aqua, que atentos esperaron por una respuesta.

–– ¿Se encuentra su hija Eliza? – la cuestión sonó para ambos demasiado extraña, Yuriy jamás se pensó realizando dicha cuestión, al igual que el Señor Vladimir, no creyó haber escuchado bien, conociendo a ese chico de varios años en los que se había hospedado ahí, hubiera podido jurar que era un antisocial y sobre todo, muy callado joven que incluso parecía tener cero interés en las mujeres.

–– Joven lo siento, ella está de intercambio escolar. Lleva poco más de un mes en Norte América. ¿Quieres que le de algún recado? –

Yuriy negó un par de veces moviendo únicamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, parecía ajeno a la realidad, ni siquiera se esperaba esa respuesta, no tenía previsto un rotundo no, como contestación, al momento de ver la primera rosa, estuvo casi seguro que sería ella, la chica le sonreía siempre y se sonrojaba, ¿Qué otra señal podría ser?

Los pies de Yuriy le hicieron retroceder, descortésmente se alejó de la puerta de aquel departamento y subió hasta el suyo, caminando con la vista baja, subiendo las escaleras una a una, tomándose la paciencia que quizá jamás existió en él, hasta ahora.

Tan distraído iba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando chocó hombro con hombro con otra persona, no fue ni para voltear a ver de quien se trataba, tampoco se preocupó por pedir disculpa alguna por su torpeza, en verdad la noticia le había afectado a límites in imaginados.

Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves, las cuales se le cayeron, sus dedos parecían de seda por los nervios. Abrió la puerta y al entrar la cerró con ambas llaves, incluso colocó un seguro extra que ya tenía la puerta el cual consistía en una pequeña cadena que se sostenía de la pared, reforzando las ya suficientes cerraduras.

–– Esto debe ser una broma, si. – manifestó convencido. – es una broma que ya dejó de ser graciosa. – renegó.

Se dispuso a olvidar los incidentes, quizá ya todo acabase luego de ese día, talvez fue broma de un día y ya. O eso quiso creer.

Los siguientes días que le sucedieron a ese, tan solo lograron aumentar sus sentidos, cada día que amanecía estaba más y más paranoico, las situaciones se salían de su control y no sabía que hacer, las rosas negras y notas se habían vuelto mas frecuentes, incluso sentía claramente como alguien le observaba cuando se bañaba, temía ser vigilado de esa forma y a diario revisaba cada rincón que a su parecer pudiera tener una cámara o algo parecido, nunca obtuvo éxito. Había optado por no dormir, creyendo tontamente que así le atraparía, pero nada era suficiente, su cansancio le vencía por lapsos de unos minutos, quizá media hora y ese tiempo era más que bueno para que la otra persona hiciera de las suyas y entrase como si fuera su casa.

Pensó en cambiarse de casa, pero eso solo estaría dándole la victoria, demostrando que podía derrumbar su vida y acabar con él tan solo por así desearlo, aunque a estas alturas, lo que menos le importaba era si se declaraba vencido con el hecho de buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

–– No te vez nada bien. – las suaves palabras que fueron susurradas frente a su rostro le sacaron de su ensoñación.

Una caricia sobre su mejilla le obligó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud, sus párpados pesaban como si sus pestañas fueran demasiado largas o espesas y no las pudiera. Pero todo se debía a los incontables días que pasaba en vela, tan solo durmiendo lapsos de diez a veinte minutos en toda la noche.

–– Estoy perfectamente… –

–– Acabado. – culminó la frase que el otro apenas y mencionaba. – Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte despierto. – Kai se sentó en el escritorio y con un sutil toque movió la cabeza de Yuriy para que reposara sobre uno de sus muslos, el pelirrojo no opuso resistencia ante dicha acción, tan solo cerró sus ojos y dejó que los delgados dedos le masajearan el cuero cabelludo, revolviendo con extremo cuidado sus cabellos hasta hacerle casi perder la consciencia. – ¿Por qué no has dormido?. ¿Qué te preocupa Yuriy? – la voz de Kai sonó bastante cerca de su oído.

Los perturbados ojos azules se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió una mano descender por su pecho bajo la camisa. ¿En que momento le había llevado hasta ahí?. Se preguntó viendo su cuerpo descansando sobre el sillón que adornaba una parte de su oficina.

–– No, no debo dormir. –

–– Ve conmigo a mi casa. – la confiable voz de Kai le hizo ceder por un momento, pero enseguida recobró el sentido común.

–– Pervertido, claro que no. – se defendió sentándose de golpe en el sillón, siendo invadido por un sorpresivo mareo.

–– Estás cansado, ocupas dormir, en mi casa tendrás esa tranquilidad, te prometo dejarte descansar. – su sonrisa sincera provocó que la guardia del pelirrojo bajara. Recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su parte.

Rato después de haber salido, ambos iban en el automóvil de Kai con destino a la casa de este.

–– ¿Qué te a estado preocupando? – Yuriy miraba por la ventana ignorando cualquier comentario que el otro hiciera mientras manejaba, incluso la última pregunta que el bicolor hizo fue ignorada.

Kai entrecerró sus ojos al ser olímpicamente ignorado por el pelirrojo. Llevaba ambas manos en el volante, y la mirada fija al frente en completa atención, su mano derecha bajó y echando un vistazo rápido tomó la mano de Yuriy entre la suya, logrando que este último despertara de su casi inconsciencia.

–– Te hice una pregunta rojo. –

–– ¿Ya casi llegamos? – Kai sonrió al sentir la mano de Yuriy zafarse del agarre y evadir obviamente la pregunta.

–– Si, tan solo faltan un par de semáforos más y listo. –

Y el resto del camino ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno con distintos pensamientos y preocupaciones en su mente, pero a fin de cuentas iban a dar en una sola. ¿Cuál era el problema de Yuriy?. Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

–– Ven, te voy a mostrar la habitación donde vas a dormir. – dijo Kai arrojando las llaves sobre una mesita cerca de la entrada.

La casa no era nada pequeña, al contrario, a Yuriy le pareció muy exagerada, era obvio como el chico era de familia adinerada, la pregunta era. ¿Qué hacía en un trabajo como el que tenía?

–– ¿Es tuya la casa? – indagó echando un vistazo a algunos cuadros y demás cosas que adornaban, dándole un aspecto antiguo al lugar.

–– Me la heredo mi abuelo, así que supongo que si. – afirmó caminando frente a él. Pasaron varias habitaciones y al fin Kai abrió la enorme puerta de una de ellas, misma que incluso rechinó como típica película de horror.

Una señal por parte de Kai y Yuriy pasó primero, observando lo amplia que era, se notaba que tenía tiempo sin ser utilizada, además de oler a guardado, el cortijero tenía un poco de polvo.

–– Siento el desorden, pero como verás, es una casa bastante grande, y no tengo quien me ayude a limpiarla ya que vivo solo. – se defendió el bicolor al notar como la vista del pelirrojo se detenía en cada aspecto del enorme lugar. – Pero si quieres, eres bien recibido en mi habitación, te aseguro que ahí no pasarías nada de frío. – invitó con descaro.

–– Gracias, estaré bien aquí. – rechazo sonriendo la clara insinuación.

–– Como prefieras. – hizo una pausa larga y continuó. – La habitación tiene baño con regadera y todo, puedes guardar lo que quieras en estos cajones –señaló los mismos. – Dispón como quieras de la habitación. – Yuriy cabeceó como agradecimiento mudo, había traído de su casa un poco de ropa para estar ahí tan solo unos días en lo que decidía que hacer. Aunque originalmente Yuriy pensó tan solo llevarse la ropa para el día siguiente, Kai fue demasiado persuasivo en invitarle por más tiempo.

–– _No gracias, con esto bastará, tampoco es que me vaya a mudar a tu casa. – renegó metiendo un par de bóxer, el pantalón de un pijama que nunca usaba, pero que ahora con la situación que vivía, aprendió a utilizar, además de la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente a su trabajo._

–– _Insisto. Mira…– Kai se disponía a explicarle el porque de su insistencia. Tomó sus hombros y le hizo que se sentara en la cama, el bicolor parado frente a él, subió ambas manos de los hombros hasta tomarle el rostro por cada lado. – Estas ojeras, no son producto de algo sin importancia. – aseguró, ambos pulgares acariciando la zona afectada, la mirada de Yuriy sobre la de Kai. _

_Una extraña pero confortable conexión hubo entre ambas miradas, un inevitable acercamiento se dio entre sus rostros, llevándoles al nexo que ya esperaban desde días atrás. _

_Los labios de Kai se posesionaron de los que entreabiertos le esperaban, humedeció con su lengua los mismos, entrando en la cavidad ajena, explorando una nueva sensación que cosquilleaba en su estómago, era algo indescriptible pero sumamente excitante. _

_Pronto las manos de Kai bajaron, empujando a Yuriy del pecho hasta recostarlo sobre la cama, colocó una rodilla entre las piernas del pelirrojo y también se agachó hasta atrapar una segunda vez los labios de Ivanov._

_Yuriy por su parte sintió una especie de temblor que no comprendió, algo no andaba bien, tenía temor de seguir con eso y que aquella persona le estuviera observando, pero no podía negar que los labios que jugaban con su boca eran una especie de sublime tortura que le comenzaba a enloquecer, provocando en él, una pérdida de sentido común. _

–– _No, Kai, basta. – dijo susurrando sobre los labios ajenos, en ningún momento devolvió el beso, tan solo se dedicó a disfrutarlo. Kai ignoro la petición y volvió a besarle. Una vez más Yuriy se dejó pero al cabo de varios segundos lo retiro. – Kai. – la voz sonaba de advertencia, el aludido entendió y se enderezó aun manteniendo su rodilla entre las piernas ajenas, Yuriy se sentó casi a punto de suspirar aliviado. _

–– _Empaca para otros días o no nos vamos de aquí. – ordenó moviendo la rodilla hasta tocar los testículos del pelirrojo y moverlos sugestivamente. Yuriy entrecerró sus ojos disfrutando de la acción pero rápido le detuvo. _

–– _Está bien pero basta. Ahora no. – dijo estúpidamente. La sonrisa de Kai se agrandó al escuchar dicha frase. _

–– _Perfecto, te espero en la sala. – dijo agachándose para tomar los labios de Yuriy entre los suyos, quien para nada opuso resistencia. – No tardes. _

–– Por cierto. – la voz de Kai le sacó de su recuerdo. – Quita esa cara, no hay ningún fantasma aquí, te aseguro que no era un cementerio antes de construir la casa, ningún familiar o antepasado a muerto aquí, ni hay niños ahogados en la piscina, te lo aseguro. Descansa y si ocupas algo, abajo está la cocina, si quieres acción, mi habitación es la de la izquierda. – sonrió para luego acercarse y besar sutilmente los labios de Yuriy, quien no hizo ademán de alejarse pero tampoco hizo nada por contestar. Dejando marcharse a Kai después de ello.

Ese día durmió tranquilo, al amanecer no hubo ninguna rosa negra que adornara su cama, ni nada a su alrededor, tan solo estaba él. Suspiró aliviado por ello. Pasó así otros tres días, acostumbrado ya a su anterior vida tranquila y normal, sin el temor de que alguien estuviese tras cada cosa que él hiciera o si quiera pensara en hacer.

–– Hoy fue un día demasiado agitado en la oficina. – platicaba ya mas calmado, su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo, pensando en que estaría bien, creyendo que todo había terminado con ello, pero había un problema. No podía permanecer por siempre con Kai, tendría que buscar un lugar nuevo donde vivir. Sus pertenencias pocas estaban en casa del bicolor y otras en su departamento, su automóvil guardado en la enorme casona de Kai ya que solían ir juntos a trabajar y saliendo del trabajo, a fin de cuentas, iban al mismo lugar.

–– Ni lo digas. Pero bien podemos hacer algo para relajarnos. – sugirió Kai de manera coqueta colocando su mano sobre el muslo de Yuriy, quien solo manoteó la extremidad, logrando con ello que retirara el toque.

–– Eres un pervertido, si esperas eso por hospedarme en tu casa, de una vez te digo…

–– Idiota. – fue la seca manera de Kai de callar la estupidez que acababa de escuchar por parte del pelirrojo. Jamás había pensado en llevarle solo para acostarse con él, aunque no negaba que si pensaba en algún día tener algo con él. Y aunque solía ser siempre callado e indiferente al dolor o problemas ajenos, con el pelirrojo era diferente, algo le había encantado de él con los días de conocerle, y ahora más teniéndole tan cerca, llevándole a preocuparse por su estado tan deplorable.

Yuriy permaneció callado al ver la seria expresión en Kai al haberle llamado de aquella forma, no parecía ser una broma ni nada por el estilo, en verdad se había ofendido con su insinuación. Fue en ese momento que comprendió la verdad de las cosas, desde que Kai había llegado le había hecho amena su estadía en el trabajo, cada día se le iba rápidamente con su sola presencia, le hacía reír y sentirse bien, aunque no negaba que le ponía demasiado nervioso siempre que le insinuaba cualquier cosa, y no se diga cuando le besaba, aunque eso ya era de los últimos días para acá. Todo eso, contrario a lo que veía para con las demás personas de ahí, era serio, incluso podrían tacharle de arrogante o altanero, solitario, algunos comentarios que escucho le decían gruñón. Pero no para él, jamás fue así con él, y aunque no tuvieran una vida conociéndose, el tiempo era suficiente para quererle.

–– Lo siento. – de sus labios una sincera disculpa salió, estiró su mano y tomó una de las que el bicolor mantenía sobre el volante, entrelazó sus dedos y sintió como Kai le devolvía el apretón, fue todo lo que ambos dijeron para entender que el momento propiciado por Yuriy, había pasado.

Rato después de haber llegado a casa de Kai, ambos terminaban de cenar, algo que compraron en el camino, porque como cocineros, los dos se morirían de hambre, y eso lo descubrieron el primer día que comenzaron a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

–– Siento como si fuera a rodar. – dijo Yuriy palpando su estómago con una mano.

–– Que exagerado eres, aunque ciertamente comiste como si tuvieras una especie de agujero negro en ese estómago. – manifestó sonriendo burlón ante el gesto fruncido de Yuriy por tal _ofensa. _

–– Muy gracioso Kai Hiwatari. – dijo sintiendo como el aludido ponía la mano sobre la suya que ya acariciaba su estómago, el toque le erizó la piel de manera deliciosa.

Fue Kai quien moviendo ambas manos, llevó la mano de Yuriy a viajar por el pecho del mismo, descendiendo después para colarse por la ropa que llevaba puesta en esos momentos el pelirrojo, Yuriy cerró sus ojos recargando su cuerpo en la silla, pues aún estaban en el comedor. Kai al ver la aceptación de su caricia prosiguió, excitándose ante la imagen del mismo Yuriy tocándose aunque él mismo le estuviera guiando.

Apartó la mano dejando a Yuriy, quien solo abrió los ojos ante la falta de atención.

–– ¿Qué pasa? – indagó el pelirrojo, callando cuando Kai acercó su silla y con ambas manos comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa que llevaba puesta, sus azules ojos no perdían detalle de cada movimiento de las pálidas y largas manos de Kai sobre él.

La prenda pocos segundos después estaba abierta, Kai sonrió al ver el pecho desnudo de Yuriy, era muy delgado pero su estómago bajo estaba bien marcado, un cuerpo atlético, justo como se lo imaginaba. Bajó su rostro hasta besarle justo a un lado del ombligo, escuchando como el pelirrojo tomaba aire de más, fue repartiendo besos a lo largo de todo el pecho, subiendo de esa manera hasta encontrarse con los pezones, a los cuales tan solo puso un poco de atención humedeciéndolos con su lengua.

–– Kai. Mm. – mordió su labio inferior al sentir el beso sobre su oído, y más al sentir la lengua introducirse en el.

Una mano de Kai se coló por debajo del pantalón, acariciando sobre la ropa interior el ya despierto miembro de Yuriy, quien separó las piernas, aún sentado sobre la silla para darle más acceso a dicha caricia que le enloquecía.

Decidiendo utilizar sus manos también, desfajó la camisa de Kai acariciando los costados y parte del abdomen, el cual estaba rígido por la postura flexionada al frente, ya que mantenían ambas sillas frente a frente, y Kai le besaba el cuello, mordiendo ligeramente aquella parte tan sensible.

–– Kai. Kai. – varios intentos hizo por llamar la atención del bicolor, quien tan solo dejó salir un sonido de su boca, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, invitándole a seguir. – Esta silla es… muy incómoda. – se quejó luego de rato en que estuviera ya sentado.

–– Eso es fácil. – Kai se puso de pie, antes de que Yuriy si quiera pudiera pensar en algo, le tomó por el trasero elevándolo con demasiada facilidad. Yuriy se vio obligado a rodearle por el cuello y cintura para no caer. Lo sentó sobre la orilla de la mesa y de un manotazo arrojó todo lo que había sobre ella al piso, besando una vez más con frenesí los labios del pelirrojo, que ahora si le devolvía con la misma intensidad el beso.

Pronto la ropa estorbó, librándose de cada prenda que llevaran puesta, Yuriy fue empujado hasta recostarle para poder sacar el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su desnudez. Kai estaba en la misma situación, besó ambos muslos, subiendo de forma lenta por cada lado, ante la atenta mirada de Yuriy, quien no perdía de vista el intenso rojo que los ojos de Kai dejaban ver.

Las caricias propinadas sobre su cuerpo le extasiaban, no pensó que se podía sentir tan bien en brazos de alguien que no fuera su ex pareja. Justo en el momento que pensó en él tomó a Kai de los hombros y lo separó para verle el rostro.

–– Es Bryan. – dijo mirando los ojos de Kai, los cuales pasaron de confusión a coraje en un segundo. El bicolor se sentó en la orilla de la mesa para ponerse rápidamente de pie. – Espera Kai, lo siento, no quise decir eso es solo que. . . – se quedó a medias al notar como Kai le miraba de manera molesta.

–– ¿No quisiste decir que?. ¿Qué piensas en otro mientras estás a punto de tener relaciones conmigo? – el bicolor arrastraba cada palabra con coraje, entrecerrando sus ojos al retener tantos sentimientos encontrados.

–– Primero déjame explicarte antes que nada. – reclamó Yuriy tomando los hombros de Kai y enredándolo con ambas piernas por la cintura, cosa que aunque no lo dijera, Kai disfrutó.

–– Explícate. – ordeno cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–– Tampoco me hables así. – se defendió. Hizo una pausa en la que suspiro cansado de la situación, todo por estúpido había arruinado el encuentro. – Me trajiste aquí porque te diste cuenta que algo me pasaba. Me preguntaste varias veces que sucedía y no tenía el valor de decirte. – una nueva pausa le siguió. – Lo que pasa es que hace días ya que me han estado acosando… – pronto explicó a Kai las cosas que le habían sucedido en su departamento justo antes de llegar con él, las cuales terminaron quitándole el sueño.

–– Y justo ahora tenías que animarte a decírmelo. – Kai negó graciosamente con la cabeza y sonrió besando después los labios de Yuriy. – Si quieres mañana mismo mando a investigar a tu ex novio para saber si es él. – el pelirrojo aceptó cabeceando en acuerdo.

–– Ahora si, ¿En que estábamos? – preguntó con voz sensual, besando en incontables ocasiones los labios de Kai.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤«»¤¤¤¤¤¤**

–– Ya despierta dormilón. – llamó moviendo el cuerpo de Yuriy, quien dormía dándole la espalda. – Bueno, después de todo hoy no hay tanto trabajo. – mencionó metiéndose a bañar.

–– ¿Kai? – preguntó estirando su espalda aún recostado, sintiendo el dolor que le recordó la noche tan placentera que pasó. Vio el sol colarse por la ventana y parpadeo ante tanta luz.– ¿Qué hora… es? – las palabras se le secaron en la boca al ver el reloj sobre la mesa, el cual marcaba más de las diez. –Desgraciado. – se puso de pie apresurado, olvidando por completo su desnudez corrió hasta el baño de su habitación puesto que esa noche la paso con Kai, sabiéndose solo en la casa, nada le importó.

–– Porque rayos no me habrá despertado. – dijo algo extrañado. Salió de bañarse y se acercó al cajón donde tenía su ropa, la cual ni agarró por las prisas. Al sacar un bóxer vio caer al suelo un pequeño papel. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un momento, su respiración cesó y un escalofrío le recorrió hasta los pies, giró su vista para todos lados.

Incontables segundos en los que luchaba contra si mismo por leer o no el papel que estaba tirado junto a sus pies. Exhaló decidido y se agachó tomando con una mano dicho pedazo de hoja, lo giró y leyó las letras ahí.

_Espero hayas dormido bien, yo sigo contento por tan buena compañía. A la hora de la comida paso por ti, no te preocupes por tu trabajo, yo te estaré supliendo. Te quiere.  
Kai. _

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como el peso sobre sus hombros desaparecía pronto, ese miedo y nerviosismo se fue al ver la letra de Kai en aquellas palabras.

–– Eres un imbécil Kai Hiwatari. – mencionó al aire. – Me asustaste a propósito, tendré que vengarme. – declaró sonriendo, tomó la demás ropa y se cambio dispuesto a pasar una mañana agradable viendo la televisión como pocas veces lo había hecho, y disfrutar del día esperando para la hora en que Kai fuera por él.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤«»¤¤¤¤¤¤**

–– No estoy muy seguro de querer comer aquí. – hizo una pausa sintiéndose incómodo.

–– Vamos, no seas ridículo. ¿Qué vas a ordenar? – preguntó tomando de la mano del mesero la carta del menú. Yuriy miró la carta entre sus manos y al no entender el francés decidió dejarla de lado.

–– Sorpréndeme, Hiwatari. – el aludido comprendió lo que eso significaba, solo movió la cabeza divertido y pidió para ambos.

–– Y antes de que nos sirvan… – dejó la frase inconclusa, poniéndose de pie.

–– Ahora te alcanzo. –

–– Ni sueñes, te esperas aquí. – ordenó abriendo sus ojos grandemente ante la insinuación. Kai asintió ya serio, observando al otro irse.

Se ocupaba de lavar sus manos luego de terminar de liberar toxinas, se agachó y mojó su rostro, el estar con Kai había sido una experiencia bastante diferente a las otras. Estaba un tanto aturdido por el lugar al que el bicolor le había llevado, extendió su mano para tomar un pedazo de papel y secar su rostro, sintiendo el toque de alguien más, que se paraba tras de él y le abrazaba por la cintura, aprovechando su postura para restregar sobre su trasero la cadera ajena.

–– Te dije que aquí no. – mencionó divertido ante la urgencia de Kai, tallando su rostro para secarlo con el papel. Lo tiró y se enderezó, viendo sobre el espejo la figura de alguien más alto que él y no era precisamente Kai.

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada, ni siquiera sabía que decir, varios segundos tardó en reaccionar, girando su cuerpo e intentando apartar al mayor, quien le retuvo por la cintura, pegándole contra su pecho.

–– Ya vi que ahora te conseguiste uno con dinero, no creí que subieras tus honorarios tan pronto. – le ofendió apretándole al grado de asfixiarlo.

–– Suéltame imbécil. – renegó removiéndose entre los fuertes brazos. – No subí honorarios, Bryan. Para los demás siempre fue gratis. – agregó sonriendo con cinismo marcado y moviendo la rodilla logró patear la parte delicada entre las piernas del chico.

El dolor provocó que el chico colocara ambas manos en el lugar afectado, doblándose por dicha sensación tan fuerte. Yuriy se paró bajo la puerta y antes de salir solo deseó agregar algo.

–– Deja de seguirme, maldito enfermo.– culminó abandonando el cuarto de baño. –Kai, vayámonos de aquí. – dijo tomando al bicolor de la mano para ponerlo de pie.

–– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sin entender.

–– Él está aquí.–

–– Entonces tengo que hablar con él, no pienso huir. ¿Dónde está? – su voz sonaba molesta, su expresión era de lo mas seria por lo que Yuriy sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, si no hacía algo y pronto, las cosas se saldrían de control.

–– Kai, hazlo por mi, no aquí, no ahora. Vamonos ya. – le jaló. El bicolor siguió negando pero la azul mirada de Yuriy pudo más.

Haciendo una seña pidió al mesero le apuntara a su cuenta lo que esa tarde pidió, pues ya estaba servido. Los pasos lentos de Kai claramente dejaban ver que esperaba encontrar al chico antes de salir por completo de ahí, contrario al pelirrojo quien casi iba tirando de él para sacarle de una vez de ese lugar.

–– Ahora si me vas a explicar porque rayos no quieres que me tope con él y me vas a decir que te hizo en el baño. – exigió Kai apretando el volante con ambas manos, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida y su ceño fruncido ante la molestia que retenía por lo ocurrido.

Yuriy notó dicho estado anímico en el bicolor y prefirió no molestarlo aún más.

–– Kai, no sucedió nada, solo me insultó por estar contigo, y no quise que fueras a reclamarle nada. – cruzó sus brazos sobre le pecho y desvió la mirada fuera de la ventana.– Por si no te diste cuenta aún, no soy ninguna nenita para que me defiendas como tal. – agregó algo ofendido por el hecho.

–– Lo siento. En verdad me molestó pensar en lo que pudiera haberte hecho o dicho ahí dentro, además de lo que te hizo. – aclaró refiriéndose al acoso de los días antes de estar junto a él.

La mano del bicolor buscó una vez más y como ya era su costumbre, la de Yuriy, quien se calmó comprendiendo el interés del chico para con él, parecía ser más allá de la simple atracción física, y eso en verdad le alegraba.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, decidieron ir a comer a otro lugar que fuera más agradable para ambos, sin tanta elegancia y tampoco hubiera nadie indeseado. El tiempo se les fue rápido, oscureció pronto aunque aún no era tarde, apenas y eran poco mas de las siete.

El sonido de un celular retumbó en toda la habitación. Yuriy tomó de la mesita junto a la cama el aparato y miró la pantalla frontal, el número era desconocido o al menos no estaba registrado en los contactos.

–– Tu celular está sonando. Kai. – gritó al chico quien ya se lavaba las manos luego de desocupar su vejiga.

–– Contesta, ya voy. – dijo saliendo apenas del baño.

–– ¿Si? – no se escuchó respuesta alguna del otro lado de la línea, solo el sonido de que alguien estaba de aquel lado. Yuriy elevó los hombros y le extendió el aparato a Kai.

–– ¿Bueno? – soltó en forma de pregunta esperando la pronta respuesta, la cual llegó. Sus ojos por un segundo se abrieron de más y tragó saliva, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Los azules ojos de Yuriy no perdieron detalle de cada reacción, entrecerrándose por el hecho.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Yuriy continuaba viendo televisión, pues era justo lo que hacían Kai y él, claro, antes de la interrupción. Cambiaba a todos los canales con el control remoto sin detenerse más de dos segundos en uno, los celos le carcomían y no quería aceptar que era así.

La puerta se abrió, el bicolor entró guardando su móvil dentro de su bolsa.

–– Tengo que salir un rato. Vuelvo más tarde. – se apresuró a decir antes de la pregunta obvia.

–– ¿Quién era? – indagó evitando sonar celoso, o eso fue lo que pretendió.

–– No te voy a mentir. – las palabras de Kai le inquietaron, el bicolor se sentó sobre la cama, quedando frente a él. – Era Rei. – confesó. El rostro de Yuriy se torno de pronto más serio de lo que ya estaba. – Yo te comenté que él aún me quiere y está haciendo su lucha. –

–– No tienes porque explicármelo, ya entendí. – apenas e iba a ponerse de pie cuando le sujetó una mano ajena.

–– Voy a aclararle que su lucha está perdida. – Yuriy le miró a los ojos, escudriñándole como si deseara ver a través de ellos. – En verdad rojo. Te quiero a ti. Se que quizá no lo repita seguido pero eso no cambia mi sentimiento por ti.

–– Yo también te quiero. – la sonrisa sincera que expresó tranquilizó al bicolor, quien le tomó de la nuca para besarle con pasión, demostrando con su acción lo fuerte que era su sentir y la profundidad de sus palabras.

–– Vengo mas tarde, seguro no voy a tardar. Te amo. – dijo como si hubiera dicho cualquier cosa. Abrió los ojos sin creerlo, no había querido decir tal cosa, por supuesto que lo sentía pero había estado evitando ser el primero en mencionarlo y ahora, sin proponérselo, las palabras habían fluido tan naturales como si le hubiera llamado por su nombre.

Yuriy no supo que decir, tan solo se mantuvo callado sin saber como responder ante tales palabras, quizá eran cortas, pero su significado era muy grande. Ambos quedaron segundos en incómodo silencio.

–– Vuelvo más tarde Yuriy. – y después de decirlo, salió de la habitación casi como un disparo, dejando al confundido y no menos sorprendido pelirrojo.

–– Lo dijo. – su rostro se iluminó inexplicablemente y tan solo se dedico a ver la televisión. Ya hablarían de ello más tarde.

El antojo de un café bien caliente y cargado lo hizo levantarse de la cama, apenas llevaba un pantalón de pijama puesto y andaba descalzo, bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina, luego de varios días ahí, ya conocía perfecto el camino. Esperaba recargado sobre la barra en la cocina, sus brazos cruzados y su vista en aparente distracción.

No podía evitar sentir la espina de los celos crecer ante los minutos que pasaban y Kai no volvía. Aunque no debía exagerar, tan solo iba media hora que se había ido, aunque para él, era más que suficiente para explicarle a una persona la falta de interés en ella.

Por fin terminó de preparar su café y subió con el entre sus manos. Soplaba de vez en cuando para no quemarse al tomar, pequeños tragos retirados uno de otro.

–– Esta vez creo que me excedí con la azúcar. – pensó dando otro sorbo.

"…_Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know?. It's like I had one job. That one job. And I screwed it up. __I blew it. And for that I'm sorry."_

–– No creo que muera. – dijo el pelirrojo entrado en el programa que veía en televisión. Viendo como el personaje sufría ante la pérdida de su hermano menor, el cual yacía muerto en una cama.

"_I guess that'__s what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now, I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too? How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? __What am I supposed to do? Sammy…"_

El ruido de la puerta le trajo de vuelta, la actuación del personaje le había llevado a adentrarse en la historia.

–– Justo cuando está lo más emocionante llega alguien. – renegó volviendo a escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Dejó a un lado la taza ya vacía y bajó a prisa. Tomó con una mano el pomo de la puerta y entonces recordó. – ¿Quién es? – indagó antes de retirar el seguro.

–– Busco a Kai. – la voz tranquila y casi aniñada de un chico le tranquilizó. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó quieto, intentó hablar un par de veces pero de sus labios no salían las palabras. – Tú eres… – el nombre de dicha persona se negó a salir de sus labios.

–– Rei. – la sonrisa transparente del chico le hizo recuperar su semblante. – Supongo tu debes ser Yuriy.– la afirmación fue sorpresiva para él.

–– Así es y Kai, se supone debería estar contigo. ¿Dónde está? – cuestionó.

–– De eso vine a hablar contigo, tan solo permíteme hablar unos minutos contigo, él me está haciendo un favor y no quiero que vayas a molestarte con él por eso. – la desconfianza de Yuriy se hizo presente, un golpe de coraje mezclado con los celos fue el que le llevó a mirar de forma fría y engreída al chico de cabello largo y negro frente suyo.

–– Pasa. Solo cinco minutos. – extendió su brazo abriendo mas la puerta, el chico que ya conocía por descripción y nombre sonrió y cabeceó en acuerdo. Una vez que él entró, cerró de nuevo con llave. – ¿Y bien? – hizo la pregunta mirando al moreno por sobre el hombro.

–– Yuriy yo… – las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta, subió su vista para observar el palido rostro del chico, quien permanecía parado al frente. Le vio tomarse la cabeza con una mano y dar un paso atrás. Lo cual le asustó y se puso de pie a prisa. – ¿Estás bien? –

–– Si, dedícate a hablar que se te acaban los minutos. – repitió estirando un brazo al frente cuando notó como el otro pretendía acercarse a ayudarle. Ambas manos ahora deteniéndole la cabeza, se sentía un poco mareado, el suelo parecía bailar bajo sus pies, los cuales se sentían débiles, una vulnerable sensación de fragilidad, el sentido le indicaba que en cualquier momento caería al piso si no se sentaba. Lo cual le llevó a sentarse en un sillón de una pieza de inmediato.

–– Oye, no te veo nada bien. ¿Seguro no es nada? – la pregunta sonaba más lejana, parpadeaba constantemente queriendo componer su borrosa visión pero nada le resultaba y la hipócrita voz del pelinegro le exasperaba aún más.

–– Sabes que… mejor vete, no estoy de humor ahora. – los pies del chico no se movieron, no quiso levantar su vista para no marearse más, tan solo cerró sus ojos y gritó. – ¡Vete!. ¡¿Eres sordo o estúpido?! – la fuerza de su voz sonó apagada, ya ni para eso tenía energías.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

–– No estás siendo muy amable, rojo. – el tono de voz cambió casi a niveles inimaginables, lo que parecía ser una dulce y tierna voz aniñada, se tornó a la de un hombre cínico y burlesco.

La vista de Yuriy ascendió a través del cuerpo ajeno, la poca visibilidad que aún tenía le permitió ver como el otro cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho y le miraba mordiendo su labio inferior. Con movimientos torpes se puso de pie, ayudado por el respaldo del sillón donde estaba.

–– ¿Qué demonios quieres en verdad? – cuestionó a la defensiva, la mitad de su cuerpo parecía dormirse y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

–– Te lo dije muchas veces ya. Mi amor. – el intruso inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió pareciéndose por un momento al malvado en batman, quien siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – No quisiste hacerle caso a mis notas, ni siquiera una rosa te pudo cautivar. – declaró sincero. – ¿Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta teñir las rosas de negro? – preguntó poniendo una mano en su barbilla como pensativo. Después volvió a sonreír.

Con pasos torpes, Yuriy intentó correr, se tomó de una pared corriendo a la puerta, la cual tenía llave y no podía quitarla, escuchó los pasos de Rei acercarse y decidió tratar de huir por arriba, al menos esconderse y llamar a alguien. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como su adormecido cuerpo se lo permitía, sintiendo la respiración del otro tras suyo, quien apenas iba a un par de pasos detrás.

–– Yuriy, mi amor. No te niegues a nuestro destino. – Rei extendió sus brazos a los costados como si fuera a abrazar a alguien, carcajeándose ante la escena del pelirrojo creyendo que huia de él siendo que con trabajo y podía moverse. – Si que tienes fuerza de voluntad Yuriy, eso me gusta, cualquiera en tu lugar, con esa dosis de droga en tu café, ya hubiera caído. – Su cabeza asintió dándose crédito a sí mismo por lo que hablaba, mientras seguía al pelirrojo, el cual seguro no tardaba en caer por completo.

–– A–lé–jate. de mí. – fueron las ultimas palabras antes de ser vencido por la inconsciencia.

Rei suspiró y negó varias veces con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua ante la última frase del pelirrojo.

–– Si serás terco Yuriy. –

Sus ojos apenas acostumbrándose a la luz, parpadeó algunas veces enfocando su rededor.

–– ¿Dónde…? –

–– Estás en tú habitación Yuriy. ¿El dormir con Kai te hace desconocerla? – preguntó en tono socarrón.

–– Que demonios… – maldijo al sentir sus brazos atados en uno hacia el techo, con dificultad elevó la mirada viendo el cordón que le sujetaba.

–– Siempre pensé que tantas lámparas de lujo en el techo, de algo servirían. – espetó acercándose hasta quedar frente al campo de visión del pelirrojo.

–– ¿Qué rayos quieres conmigo?. ¿Dónde está Kai?. ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntaba consecutivamente sin dar ni siquiera el tiempo a que el otro pudiera contestar.

–– Como dijo Jack el destripador, vamos por partes, Yuriy. Por partes. – ironizó burlándose del dolor ajeno.

–– Idiota. Solo contesta mi maldita pregunta imbécil. – declaró grosero elevando la voz, sintiendo lo seco de su garganta y el dolor de cabeza.

Pronto una bofetada le hizo girar el rostro, llenándole la boca con un sabor metálico. Su sangre.

–– No vuelvas a hablarme así mi amor. – Yuriy cerró con coraje sus ojos, apretándolos. Sintió una mano pasar suave sobre el golpe en su mejilla, tomándole después del mentón para hacerle girar el rostro completo. – Vamos Yuriy, podríamos ser tan felices. Tan solo ocupas respetarme. – la sonrisa que Rei dedicó fue parecida a la primera con la que le engaño. Tan amable que creyó era verdad.

Aún sosteniendo su barbilla se acercó y depositó un efímero beso sobre sus labios. Yuriy tan solo apretó la boca evitando lo mayor posible el contacto.

–– Respondiendo tus preguntas, Kai está con un viejo amigo, y créeme yo no le hice nada. Pero seguro se la pasa bien con él. – afirmó de manera sugerente. – En cuanto a tu primer pregunta. ¿Qué quiero contigo?. – repitió analizando una posible respuesta. Sonrió y contestó. – Sería más saludable preguntar lo que no quiero. –

–– Estás enfermo. – aseguró Yuriy, hablando entre dientes.

–– No me vuelvas a llamar así. – dijo calmado.

–– ¿Y como pretendes que te llame si estás loco? –

Las manos de Rei se cerraron alrededor del blanco cuello del pelirrojo, ejerciendo toda la fuerza que tenía, su coraje no le permitía ver como el rostro de Yuriy se volvía tan rojo como su cabello, la falta de aire y la presión en su cuello le estaba asfixiando.

–– ¡¡Dije que NO vuelvas a llamarme así. Estúpido pelirrojo!! – gritó casi al borde de un colapso. Sus ojos centellearon con furia retenida, soltando al otro apenas y se fijó como casi le mataba.

Un ataque de tos fue lo que siguió, Yuriy apenas y recuperaba un poco del oxígeno que le faltaba, sus ojos ardían y sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar.

–– Yo, yo lo siento Yuriy. No fue mi intención pero tú… – la voz de Rei una vez más sonaba aniñada y cariñosa, tan preocupada como en un principio. – Tú me obligas a tratarte mal. Yo te quiero tanto, jamás te haría daño.– aclaró pareciendo otra persona. El pelirrojo no lograba comprender que era lo que sucedía con ese tipo, tan solo reconocía lo vulnerable que era ante él y su notable psicosis.

–– ¿Cómo dices quererme tanto, si ni siquiera me conoces? – cuestionó un tema a su parecer neutral, no quería hacerle enojar aún más, o estaba seguro que terminaría matándolo.

–– Eso es lo que tú crees mi amor. – el dedo índice de Rei descendió por el contorno del rostro ajeno, sintiendo la suavidad y temperatura de la piel de Yuriy, pasando por su cuello y llegando hasta el pecho, donde abrió su mano y palpó lo que a su vista se presentaba. – Eres tan hermoso. – las palabras sonaron apagadas cuando se acercó hasta su oído y lamió un poco esa parte, murmurando algo después. – Eres un agradecimiento a la vista y lo sabes. Tu caminar, tu forma de hablar y los gestos de tu rostro, el dolor que se refleja en tus ojos al tener relaciones, mezclándose después con el placer del que Kai te hace partícipe. – los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron de mas, sintió como si sus piernas no pudieran detenerle, un par de segundos tembló intentando reponerse. – Quiero llevarte hasta la cima como lo hace Kai. – las palabras sonaban con coraje, con envidia como si odiara el hecho de que hubiera estado con el bicolor antes que con él, y eso no era nada bueno en esos momentos y menos para sus circunstancias.

–– Rei. ¿Desde cuando tú…? – no sabía ni como llamarle a eso, por que para él era acoso, pero para el oriental no parecía serlo. Los dorados ojos se entrecerraron brillando como felino al acecho, esperando por un pequeño error en las palabras de Yuriy, quien parecía querer acomodar bien lo que iba a decir.

–– ¿Te acoso? – cuestionó apretando la mandíbula. – ¿Eso crees?. Ja! Seguro haz de tener lástima por alguien que no tiene vida y vive acosando a los demás, porque según tú eso soy. No lo dijiste pero el miedo en tus ojos me demostró como tragaste tus palabras. – Yuriy tan solo negaba sutilmente con la cabeza, esperando que no fuera a desquiciarse una vez más. – Quieres que te cuente, perfecto, entonces lo haré. –

Yuriy intentaba zafar sus manos con movimientos discretos pero era imposible, le dolía demasiado, sus manos entumidas ya por estar hacia arriba no le ayudaban a coordinarse en nada.

–– Fue culpa de Kai. Él acabó con mi vida. – dijo girando su cuerpo y dando varios pasos lejos de Yuriy, lo cual internamente agradeció. – Ya te contó él la historia de cómo nos conocimos, también te dijo que terminamos, pero jamás te ha dicho el porque. – aclaró volviendo a girar encarando al pelirrojo una vez más. La insinuación de algo malo le molesto pero no estaba en posición de decir nada. Se dedico a escuchar. – él tan solo me dejó, un buen día se cansó de estar conmigo, juraba amarme, la primera vez que lo dijo fingió que no había sido su intención, pero que en realidad lo sentía, aparentó verse inocente, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de pasión al decirlo, después escapó para no encararme ese día. Apuesto a que también te lo hizo. – Yuriy entrecerró sus ojos y después sonrió.

–– ¿Se supone que deba creerte después de que sabes cuantas veces voy al baño y cuantos minutos tardo en el? – la afirmación le molesto a Rei pero no hizo nada, tan solo caminó hasta pararse tras Yuriy, tomó las caderas de este y las jaló hasta golpearlas con las suyas, restregando en un descarado movimiento su miembro contra el trasero del pelirrojo.

Yuriy tan solo se retorció alejándose, o intentando al menos lograrlo, sin éxito alguno. Las manos de Rei se deslizaron por su estómago bajo y se introdujeron en su ropa tomando con una mano su virilidad.

–– Las manos de Kai muchas veces recorrieron de esta manera mi cuerpo, y ahora están sucias con tu piel. Tu piel esta sucia también. No debiste meterte con lo que era mío Yuriy. Kai me pertenece y siempre será así, prefiero verlo sin vida en un ataúd antes que verle una vez más en los brazos de alguien. – las serias palabras de Rei le hicieron recordar una confesión de Kai.

–– _¿Para que hablar de las ex parejas Yuriy? – _

–– _Tú dime con cuantas parejas has estado en la cama. Prometo no encelarme, tomaré en cuenta el dicho "Lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño" – aseguró tomando las manos de Kai, quien giró los ojos y respondió._

–– _Sin contarte a ti. ¿Cierto? – Yuriy asintió y Kai pareció hacer memoria. – Los que significaron algo para mí, fueron tan solo dos. – espetó._

–– _¿Solo los que significaron algo?. ¿Y los demás? – preguntó _

–– _No llevo la cuenta Yuriy, es difícil. – la respuesta no parecía ser una broma y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta. _

–– _Además de Rei, ¿Quién más? – _

–– _Brooklyn. – _

–– _¿Y porque terminaste con él?. ¿Fue antes o después de Rei? – soltó ambas preguntas al mismo tiempo, su curiosidad era grande y en cierta manera fastidiaba un poco al bicolor, pero eran cosas de su vida que tarde o temprano le contaría al pelirrojo. _

– –_Fue antes, y nunca terminamos. – la mirada de Yuriy se encendió al oír eso. – él murió luego de mas de tres años juntos, parece que su corazón falló y se detuvo de manera extraña. Nunca supieron explicarlo. – declaró. – Fue en su funeral que conocí a Rei, quien fue amigo de Broo, pero jamás le presté atención suficiente, tan solo era alguien más en el mundo, pero siempre estuvo ahí para mí, incluso fue curioso pero tiempo después lo contrataron en la misma empresa. _

–– _Era obvio que lo hizo a propósito. – aclaró Yuriy. _

–– _No, él no sabía más que mi nombre, ocasionalmente lo vi cuando salía a correr en las mañanas. Cuando entro al trabajo, pasaron muchas cosas, pero nunca me fijé en él hasta un año después de la muerte de Brooklyn, aunque no comencé rápido a estar con él, la muerte de Brooklyn fue demasiado para mi. – _

–– Tú fuiste. – mencionó por inercia luego de su recuerdo.

–– ¿Yo fui…?

–– Brooklyn, él no murió del corazón.

–– De hecho si murió del corazón, el que yo le ayudara un poco no significa que no fuera así. – sonrió con cinismo.

–– Estás en…

–– ¿Enfermo?. Yuriy mi amor. – hizo una pausa, sus manos se hallaban sobre el pecho del chico y aún hablaba sobre su oído, permaneciendo tras él. – Esta vez no me enojaré porque sé que me darás una noche llena de placer. No puedo creer que cometí tal error. – se dijo a si mismo. – No voy a negarte que te quiero. – dijo soltando a Yuriy y caminando hasta el baño del chico, hablando desde ahí. – Pero como te puedes dar cuenta, a Kai lo amo. Y sé que puedo conquistarle una vez más. – afirmó seguro de si.

–– ¿Crees que luego de hacerme esto, aún vas a tener una oportunidad con él? – elevó la voz para asegurarse que le escuchara.

Rei tan sol se carcajeó sonoramente y se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta. Sus manos tras su cuerpo y una burlona sonrisa.

–– ¿Qué te hace pensar que alcanzarás a decirle? –

La afirmación le secó aún más la boca.

–– No te equivoques Yuriy. Una cosa es que te quiera, y te desee como lo hago, y otra muy distinta que te ame como a Kai, él será mío porque así debe ser. Y tú. – sacó su mano a la vista del pelirrojo y acarició con un dedo el filo del cuchillo, su vista se mantenía fija en las expresiones del pelirrojo.

Un hilillo de sangre corrió a través del dedo índice al rozar con el filo de aquel objeto, el cual era demasiado peligroso.

–– Despreocúpate, esta noche la pasarás muy bien, morirás placenteramente. – aseguró queriendo aliviar cualquier preocupación por parte del otro. O talvez aumentar su miedo.

Sin palabras le había dejado, Yuriy tan solo cerró sus ojos tratando de que sus brazos respondieran y pudiese librarse del maldito agarre que le llevaría a perder la vida. Los pasos de Rei fueron lentos, pareció una eternidad el camino de la puerta de baño hacia ahí.

Puso la punta del cuchillo en la sien de Yuriy, acercando su rostro hasta humedecer los labios del pelirrojo, tomó entre los suyos la parte superior de aquella boca que renuente se cerraba con fuerza. Un poderoso brazo asió la cintura de Yuriy atrayendo el cuerpo a medio vestir chocando con su pecho.

La lengua de Rei intentaba meterse en la boca ajena, pero el dueño de la misma apretaba los dientes y sus labios.

–– Te gusta complicar las cosas. ¿Verdad? – replicó molesto. Aplico mas fuerza sobre la sien logrando que la piel se desgarrara un poco y sangrara, tiñendo toda la mejilla derecha de rojo. – Es tan hermoso el color rojo, sobre todo el de la sangre. – Yuriy mantenía sus ojos cerrados evitando gemir por el dolor.

Rei sacó su lengua y la arrastró por todo el largo de la mejilla, hasta llegar al lugar por el que brotaba la sangre. Dicha acción le pareció repugnante al pelirrojo, quien apartó la cara al lado opuesto, provocando en los labios de Rei, una sonrisa.

–– Sabes Yuriy. Quiero que tú me beses. – las palabras fueron naturales, frías. – volteó el rostro del pelirrojo quien le miró y sonrió.

–– Sigue queriendo, idiota. No me mezclo con enfermos mentales como tú. – después de todo, Ivanov había decidido una cosa. De cualquier modo iba a morir según lo que entendió, así que hiciera o no lo que le pedía, solo adelantaba o ponía en pausa su hora de muerte.

–– No, no, no… Rojo. ¿Es así como Kai te llama en la intimidad? – bajó la voz murmurando sobre el oído. – ¿Verdad?. Hagamos algo divertido.

El pelirrojo ya no quiso ni imaginar que era lo _divertido, _así que prefirió esperar, sintiendo como Rei subió una mano por la nuca y le jalaba hacia atrás tomándole del cabello con fuerza, provocando dolor, el cual reprimía para no darle el gusto. La presión sobre su sien se dejó de sentir y pronto sintió como le liberaban del agarre del cabello. Abrió sus ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que estos veían.

–– Hagamos algo contra ese apodo cariñoso. – advirtió mostrando el mechón de cabellos rojos caer de su mano. Estiró una vez más ambas extremidades, arrancando otro mechón con el cuchillo, pedazo a pedazo hasta dejarle lo menos posible. – Sabes que cosa recordé. – una pausa en la que el chico de ojos dorados tomaba su barbilla con la mano libre y pasaba el cuchillo por su mejilla con el filo invertido. –Ahora vengo. – Yuriy le vio salir de la habitación y supo que era su momento, jaló sus manos tanto como pudo ignorando el dolor tan fuerte que sintió, un dolor agudo en sus muñecas.

Se movía frenéticamente mirando hacia arriba, jalando el cable tratando de arrancar lo que le mantenía sujeto al techo.

–– Siento decepcionarte pero no podrás. – la voz le hizo detenerse y mirar a quien recién llegaba. Lo que sujetaba en una mano llamó su atención. Rei lo notó y tan solo sonrió. – No te asustes, es para que te quede parejo, ya sabes, el cuchillo no es especial para cortes de cabello. Pero este si. – mostró un máquina para rasurar. La conectó a la electricidad y la prendió, acercándose hasta el pelirrojo. – No te muevas o se me puede pasar hasta tu oreja. – ante dicha amenaza, Yuriy prefirió no moverse, tan solo sintiendo sobre sus hombros desnudos los cabellos caer y hacerle cosquillas en la piel.

Sencillamente no podía creer la situación que vivía, y todo por haberse acercado a Kai, siempre supo que no debía fijarse en alguien más luego de lo sucedido con Bryan, ya que su relación no había terminado nada bien, pero ahí estaba, mezclándose con el bicolor y todo resultó mal, aunque tampoco podía culpar a este por tener tras él a un psicópata como lo era el ojidorado.

Las manos de Rei sacaron al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, trayéndole duramente a la realidad, recordándole su situación. Sintió una mano recorrer su espalda, otra intrusa le recorría por el frente, ambas bajando al mismo tiempo. Pronto fueron estas mismas las que se llevaron las únicas prendas que traía, el temblor típico del miedo se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo, la mano de Rei sin pudor alguno recorrió su miembro y acarició los testículos jugando con ellos.

Los ojos de Yuriy se mantenían cerrados y su labio inferior era mordido con fuerza por él mismo al tener un mar de sensaciones en su interior. El oji dorado se puso de pie y tomando una vez más el objeto punzo cortante lo colocó sobre el cuello del pelirrojo, quien no se inmuto, sabía que aún no le mataría, a menos que le gustara la necrofilia, lo cual ya ni le extrañaría siendo una persona tan mal de sus facultades.

Los labios de Rei capturaron los de Yuriy una vez más, mientras su mano libre bajaba y recorría a placer toda la extensión de piel que se presentara, llegando hasta el pene, el cual comenzó a masturbar, jalando y rozando como sabía le gustaría, un par de dedos de vez en cuando bajaban un poco más hasta aplastar de manera placentera los testículos, notando la erección ya crecida ante sus movimientos.

Poco a poco fue bajando el cuchillo, su filo igualmente invertido y su mirada perdida en aquel recorrido, parecía hipnotizado por el andar de aquel objeto, inclinando en ocasiones su rostro hacia un lado, disfrutando la visión. Relamió sus labios y con pasos lentos comenzó a rodear el cuerpo como un depredador admirando la belleza de su presa, la punta del arma siguiendo sus pasos, la colocó sobre la nuca, deslizando hacia abajo por el centro de la espalda.

Yuriy tragó saliva duramente cuando sintió como seguía su recorrido aún entre sus nalgas, cerró sus ojos casi gritando por el miedo que le causó tan solo pensar la remota posibilidad de que él…

–– Rei. – llamó atrayendo la atención del pelinegro, quien sonrió al lograr su cometido, el notable temor resonando en su nombre le alegró. Detuvo cualquier movimiento y se paró frente a Yuriy quien no supo que hacer, tan solo había querido detenerle de la forma que fuera y ahora que le tenía tan cerca de su rostro se dedicaba a mirarle, azul contra dorado, una linda combinación.

Por enésima vez, cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza al frente, en su mente estaba la imagen de Kai, pero sabía que los labios que apresaba en ese momento eran los de otra persona, jugó con ellos tratando de imprimirle algo, aunque fuese solo pasión, pero no podía, tan solo jugaba y humedecía los rojos labios ajenos, sintiendo como una mano del otro subió hasta su nuca y le atrajo con fuerza, mordiendo un poco sus labios e introduciendo su lengua, sentía como le exploraba la boca, provocando cosquillas en su paladar, cuando la lengua rozaba esa parte. La lengua de Yuriy se mantuvo en su lugar, no terminando de corresponder por completo, sintiendo en el momento el cuchillo una vez mas bajar por su espalda, fue en ese instante que comprendió el mudo mensaje, correspondiendo con aberración, y no por el físico de Rei, si no por su acción.

El oji dorado sintió la necesidad de tener más de ese chico, era sencillamente exquisito, justo como lo imaginó cuando les miró teniendo relaciones, y aunque había sido un suplicio ver a Kai con otro, no pudo negar que también fue placentero y excitante observarles sin ser percibido si quiera.

Soltó su arma y fue palpando con ambas manos la espalda hasta tomar el trasero y apretar cada nalga, separándolas al mismo tiempo que atraía el cuerpo hacia el suyo. Decidió que su ropa estorbaba y detuvo el beso, en el cual Yuriy ya comenzaba a corresponder.

Tomó su playera y la retiró, observando los ojos del pelirrojo totalmente cerrados, apretándolos para no ver. Retiró su pantalón y se dedicaba a retirar la última prenda, cuando comenzó a hablar.

–– Mírame mi amor, no querrás que me enoje. ¿Verdad? – cuestionó, mirándole como un niño cuando alega inocencia frente a sus padres.

–– Sabes…– los azules ojos se abrieron y sus labios también, su mirada era apagada, el brillo que Rei vio cuando apenas llegó, se había ido, simplemente ya no estaba, la mitad del rostro del chico tenía sangre seca de la herida que al parecer había cesado de sangrar, su cabeza sin un solo cabello, y sus labios rojos e hinchados por las varias mordidas que le propino.

Tan solo esa visión le hizo excitarse en demasía, sin hablar de lo que faltaba. La voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

–– Por un momento, tu sonrisa me convenció cuando te vi fuera de la casa. – la sonrisa del pelirrojo era nostálgica y su vista perdida en algún punto, no parecía querer enfocar nada en realidad. – Incluso hasta sentí celos de ti, pero veo que jamás podrías llegarme a los talones, eres peor que una mierda. – manifestó aún con la vista apagada, tan solo parecía un cuerpo sin vida que aún podía hablar.

Rei sintió una punzada en su estómago que nunca había sentido antes, el dolor real, generalmente las personas veían su cara linda, su carisma y sencillez, eran pocos los que llegaban a conocerle en realidad, pocos eran quienes después de saber realmente como era, vivían para contarlo. Sus dorados ojos en contraste con su piel bronceada, daban un toque exquisito a su apariencia, no se diga de la sexy sonrisa y la sensual manera de caminar, el tono de su voz en completa eufonía con su apariencia.

No supo como reaccionar ante las duras y frías palabras de Yuriy, quien sincero le expresaba su pensar sobre él, nunca logró escuchar de alguien una opinión tan baja, pero claro, tampoco les había mostrado su cara real, no como a ese chico que ahora casi colgaba del techo.

Estiró su brazo y con toda la fuerza acumulada abofeteó el rostro pálido, el cuello giró a un lado por el contacto brusco. Rei se acercó y tomó la barbilla, esperando el otro le mirara a los ojos, odiaba esa absurda expresión que ni siquiera reflejaba dolor, detestaba la manera tan seca en que le habló, faltaba el tono quebradizo del miedo impreso en aquella voz, el terror en las facciones y el temblor del cuerpo, nada era como él quería en esos momentos, ¿Por qué?

Le asqueaba tanta indiferencia, tenía que poner alto a esa situación, tan pronto terminara y volviera al lado de Kai, sería mejor.

–– Como veo que no sientes nada, es hora de que seas para mí. – habló junto al oído, besándole la mejilla después de dichas palabras.

Yuriy pareció aparecer en ese momento de cualquier lugar en donde su mente hubiera escapado, maldiciéndose por ello, sintió el cuerpo de Rei a su espalda, quien le tomó por las caderas con ambas manos, sintió un beso sobre uno de sus hombros y posteriormente un agudo dolor, parecía que su espalda fuese a quebrarse, era tan fuerte que sus piernas se doblaron perdiendo fuerza para detenerlo aún, pero las manos del chico oriental le retuvieron aún aferradas al mismo lugar.

Rei sintió dolor cuando su miembro fue presa de aquel interior el cual aún era demasiado estrecho, pero esa sensación mutó a prisa, volviéndole víctima de un placer incontrolable, penetró con fuerza llevándose a sí mismo a experimentar un éxtasis inigualable, el cuerpo que utilizaba para ello estuvo a punto de desplomarse, si no fuera por las ataduras en sus brazos y el fuerte agarre que mantenía sobre su cadera, seguro hubiera parado en el suelo a media habitación.

Fuertes sacudidas recorrieron el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien sentía la humillación más grande, mientras tanto Rei seguía disfrutando, mordiendo de vez en cuando los hombros del chico, arrancándole un gritillo de dolor, el cual ni siquiera conseguía al embestirle con la mayor fuerza que tenia.

–– Vamos Yuriy, sé que lo disfrutas tanto como yo… – dijo entre jadeos, sus manos recorrieron el débil cuerpo frente al suyo, palparon toda la piel que se mostraba hasta llegar a la parte baja frontal, donde tomó el erguido miembro del chico, el cual ya ocupaba de su atención, misma que le brindó.

Con fuertes sacudidas y una mano masturbando el miembro de Yuriy, logró que este terminara en su mano, mojándola con la semilla del pelirrojo, la cual intentó dar a probar al dueño, quien renuente, apenas y se podía mover, girando a un lado y al otro su cabeza, lo cual de todos modos no impidió que Rei mojara los labios e introdujera un par de dedos ya mojados con semen.

–– Grita mi nombre. – exigió en un murmullo al oído. Yuriy ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los labios, sintiendo como Rei le penetraba con mayor rudeza, lastimándole aún más si eso era posible.

Minutos que parecieron una eternidad pasaron antes de que el oji dorado terminara, al sacar su miembro de aquella entrada vio como su intima extremidad estaba manchada de sangre, por entre las piernas del chico corrió un hilillo de semen y sangre mezclados, dando una apariencia un tanto rosada por el color de ambos.

–– Te dije que gritaras mi nombre. – reclamó molesto parándose frente al chico, quien apenas y abría pesadamente los ojos. – Tienes que mantenerte despierto para lo que sigue. – esas palabras dichas con tanta alegría y simpatía por parte de Rei le trajeron a la realidad. ¿Es que acaso al fin terminaría esa humillación?

Yuriy sintió en su adormecido estado, lo frío del metal resbalar por la piel de su cuello, entreabrió los párpados y vio a Rei sonreír con malicia mientras miraba el ligero filo cortar tan solo la primera capa de piel, nada grave como para matar a nadie.

–– Sabes Yuriy, no se porque tengo tantos deseos de matarte, si por meterte entre Kai y yo, o por provocar en mi este deseo extraño. – confesó. Yuriy hubiera contestado alguna majadería o alguna ironía si estuviese en mejores condiciones, pero dada las circunstancias, ya ni fuerza tenía para ello. – A Brooklyn le di el placer de morir más rápido, él no provocó nada en mí, aunque transpiraba sensualidad pura, entiendo porque Kai lo amaba tanto, pero fue fácil sacárselo de la cabeza. – admitió.

Harto de la indiferencia al dolor y el miedo, Rei estaba desesperándose mucho por la actitud del pelirrojo.

–– Hagamos algo Yuriy, dejemos que hagas el honor de probar una planta venenosa que nunca he probado en alguien. – tras decir aquellas palabras se acercó hasta el saco que llevaba puesto antes de desvestirse y sacó de adentro un pequeño frasco con tapadera de rosca. – Ricina. Esta provoca muerte por fallo en tus vías respiratorias y de tus órganos internos. Acogedor. ¿neh? – sonrió y destapó el frasco, el pelirrojo intentó no demostrar nada pero fueron inútiles sus esfuerzos por ello, aquel líquido después de resbalar por su garganta marcó su final.

–– Por lo general, un adulto tardaría un par de días en morir con un miligramo de esta sustancia, afortunadamente Yuriy, yo te estoy dando todo el frasco y descansarás antes. – mencionó al ver como en cuestión de pocos minutos devolvía el estómago, sangre cubriendo el suelo mezclada con lo poco que había en su estómago.

Rei dio unos pasos atrás frunciendo el seño ante la reacción del cuerpo intoxicado, el cual convulsionaba aún colgado, vomitando y retorciéndose exageradamente.

–– En definitiva, prefiero el cianuro, es una muerte menos escandalosa y sucia, un poco rápida para mi gusto, aunque yo me encargo de que se lleven una buena impresión de mí antes de morir. – platicó al viento.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤«»¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤«»¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤«»¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_**Un año después. **_

La triste mirada de un chico enfocaba la lápida que se encontraba a pocos pasos de sus pies. Sus manos dentro de las bolsas debido al frío y la tristeza adornando sus facciones.

–– Hoy fui a su tumba… Aún no me acostumbro a haberlo perdido. Fue poco el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, pero sabes… fue suficiente. – habló aparentemente con el aire, su vista clavada al frente. – Después de todo volví a quedarme solo. ¿Será ese mi destino, Brooklyn? – preguntó al dueño de aquella tumba, misma que estaba con algunas flores en los enormes floreros de mármol.

Los pasos sobre las hojas que tapizaban el suelo le llamaron la atención, girando su vista a quien con paso lento y mirada perdida, venía caminando en la dirección en que se encontraba.

–– ¿Kai? – preguntó al enfocarle por primera vez.

–– Rei. No pensé verte aquí. – aclaró viendo un ramo de flores entre sus manos.

–– Bueno, solo vine a traerle estas flores a Brooklyn, ya sabes que yo lo apreciaba mucho, ahora te vuelvo a dejar solo. – dijo sonriendo, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

Kai le vio acomodar junto a las demás rosas que ya estaban en agua, las acomodó con dedicación y entereza, sonriendo en su mente, una mirada llena de inocencia y calidez.

–– "¿Es esta tu respuesta Brooklyn?" – preguntó en su mente al observar lo que una ocasión había dejado ir. Sonrió en su interior.

––Tenía tiempo sin verte Kai, ¿Cómo seguiste luego de…? – la pregunta quedó en el aire, la frase incompleta pero Rei estaba seguro que el chico le entendería.

Justo un año atrás, cuando ellos habían quedado de verse, Kai sufrió un secuestro, el cual hasta cierto punto, fue algo extraño para las autoridades que llevaron el caso pero por fortuna el rescate se pagó y pudieron recuperar al chico con vida y sin lesiones algunas, aunque los causantes no fueron atrapados y hasta la fecha seguían investigando. Rei se enteró cuando todo se volvió de asunto público, o bueno, esa fue la versión que Kai supo del mismo chico oriental.

–– Todo bien, gracias por preguntar, fue extraño pero, estoy bien. – declaró cabeceando en acuerdo con sus palabras. Rei sonrió y asintió también entendiendo el hecho.

–– Bueno. – hizo una larga pausa mirando la lápida expuesta ante sus ojos. – Me retiro, cuídate Kai, un gusto. – y ante aquellas palabras que sonaron a pura honestidad, Rei metió las manos en un grueso saco que llevaba para el tremendo frío que azotaba esa ciudad.

Kai le miraba alejarse, apenas estaba a un par de metros de él cuando gritó.

–– Rei. – llamó elevando la voz, el aludido apenas y giró el cuerpo deteniéndose en su lugar. – ¿Llevas prisa? – indagó desde su lugar.

–– Pensaba tomar un café, hace demasiado frío. – contestó seguro.

–– ¿Te molestaría llevar a un acompañante? – dijo sonriendo. Rei devolvió la sonrisa con la misma intensidad dando a entender que le agradaba la idea. Kai giró su vista a la lápida y habló bajito. – Gracias por ponerlo en mi camino, Brooklyn.

Rei esperaba a Kai, una sonrisa cínica y maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios, esperando por el chico, quien le tocó el hombro cuando estuvo cerca. Su sonrisa mutó una vez más a una falsa.

_Por que no siempre las cosas son como parece… no siempre hay que dejarnos guiar por la apariencia. _

.Конец.

**¤**_**Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α**__**H**_**î**_**K**_**¤**

"…_La falsedad tiene alas y vuela,__ la verdad la sigue arrastrándose, de modo que cuando las gentes se dan cuenta del engaño ya es demasiado tarde..."  
__**M**_i**gu**e_**l**_ de _**C**_er**van**te_**s**_

◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦ ◦ ◊ ◦**  
**

Aquí por mi gusto y porque los malos nunca logran lo que quieren… Es mi historia y Rei si lo logró. Muajaja! O me divertí escribiéndola y gracias a _Tary y Keight_ por aclararme el punto que olvidé mencionar, espero sus dudas o al menos algunas se hayan resuelto.

Y con todo el cariño para mi preciosa nena GabZ, chiquilla linda, ya sabes que intenté hacer lo mejor y mas apegado a tus gustos y no se ni de donde salieron las parejas que hubo aquí. xD pensé en algo mejor y mis dedos lo plasmaron distinto, pero, espero que te hayas pasado un buen rato mientras lo lees! Besotes para ti Linda niña.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero también haya sido de su agrado, no es lo que suelo escribir, pero además que estaba pensado para Gaby, en realidad intenté sacar otro lado de mi escritura, aún estoy en duda si lo pude sacar o no, pero al menos lo intenté. Lo aseguro.

Saludos y besos.


End file.
